<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>錯誤 by Jokerabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118265">錯誤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit'>Jokerabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>劈腿 偷吃 分手<br/>沒有H 只有刀子<br/>不喜勿看～～～</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>錯誤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這是一件他早就預知的事，早到就在他決定拿起電話詢問那個吃誠實棒棒糖長大的自大狂是否願意接下他的位置時，他就知道遲早會有這天。而隨著這陣子捲髮男孩因為事業忙碌而無法與他相見的次數越來越頻繁，也讓他早有預感，分開的日子不遠了。所以當他看見報紙上大篇幅報導，並貼出他的男孩與別的女孩約會被偷拍的照片，並在文案備註他們已經約會好幾個月的消息時，他其實不算太驚訝。</p><p>在他最後一場比賽的晚上，他們狂歡、跳舞、擁抱、最後做愛。事後又累又倦的他摸著男孩的捲髮怎麼也捨不得入睡。他告訴男孩他怕以後會失去玩他頭髮的特權，所以要趁現在好好摸個夠。捲髮男孩揚起那張嘴角都要裂到耳根的招牌笑容，拍著胸脯向他保證，日月星辰都會殞落，只有他的愛會至死不渝，無論他在天涯海角比賽，他的心都會留在他身邊。</p><p>在他職業生涯的最後一年，他的身體狀況就跟年度成績一樣糟糕。他常常因為各種新舊傷復發的疼痛和永遠處理不完的糟心事夜不成寐。但那晚，在捲髮男孩的誓言和懷抱裡，他墜入香甜的美夢中。</p><p>這些信誓旦旦的承諾啊，當時確實都是真心的啊。現在想起來都還是跟淋上煉乳的草莓冰ㄧ樣甜蜜，美好的讓他紅著眼眶卻忍不住嘴角上揚。他肯定還是愛他的吧，只是他耐不住寂寞了。</p><p>他笑著趴在印著她們擁抱在一起的報紙上，無聲地落下眼淚。</p><p>要是時間能停在那一刻，永遠不要醒來該有多好呢？</p><p>——————</p><p>他不知道自己睡了多久，醒來時被他枕著的一隻手和腳都麻了。他靜靜坐著，看著報紙上被眼淚糊成ㄧ團的照片，等待血液不循環的麻痺感過去。等到能自由活動時，他拿起不斷閃爍未讀訊息提醒的手機，他收到了滿坑滿谷的訊息和未接來電。</p><p>捲髮男孩不知道給他打了多少電話，還有男孩的弟弟、Jose、Emilio，甚至有幾通來自Roser和Julia。他和他們家裡關係很好，他們的事並不需要向家庭隱瞞。但他不知道這是因爲男孩以為他故意不接電話所以借父母的手機打來，還是這件事真的有嚴重到需要出動父母。</p><p>還有一些來自知道他們關係的車手或朋友。</p><p>VR46:我早就提醒過你，他遲早會讓你心碎，總有一天會！</p><p>他噗哧一聲笑了出來。是了，你能從別人身邊帶走他，就有別人能從你身邊把他帶走。也許從來就沒有誰對誰錯，有的只是尖銳諷刺的報應循環。</p><p>門鎖轉動的聲音讓他全身毛骨悚然！他迅速奔向門前，幾乎是用撞的硬把已經開了一條縫隙的房門關上，立刻反鎖！</p><p>“Dani！”男孩的聲音在門外響起。</p><p>(不行！他不能見他！現在不行！)他的身體頂著門，不停發抖。</p><p>“Dani，你開門，聽我解釋。”</p><p>(好，快解釋。說那是假消息，說那是Emilio給你找的公關女友，說那些照片是借位合成，說什麼都好，拜託不要說要這只是你的無心之過…。)</p><p>“對不起…..”</p><p>(喔不，不要道歉….。)ㄧ陣酸痛感襲向他的心臟，眼眶又濕潤了。</p><p>“對不起，我犯了錯…我很抱歉….我….我真的很抱歉。我並不想傷害你，這都是我的錯，求你原諒我…。”男孩的聲音在顫抖，好像快哭了。</p><p>當然是他的錯，但你怎麼捨得責怪他呢？他年輕、英俊、身材姣好、戰功彪炳，正值巔峰。就算他不招惹，多少男男女女也趕著自動送上門去。你怎麼能夠怪他？是你在他需要你的時候卻不在他身邊，才給他犯錯的機會。</p><p>“你可以揍我、罵我，怎樣都行，只要你能原諒我。開門吧，Dani，求你不要不理我….。”男孩急促地拍著門，聲淚俱下。</p><p>在男孩不能前來或不便他過去的日子，他相信他每個似是而非的藉口，給予彼此完全的自由和信任。因為對他而言，交付感情就是交付信任。信任被破壞了，感情再深都只是枉然。他不能原諒這樣的欺騙，因為他不能讓自己往後的日子都活的像個疑神疑鬼的妒婦。</p><p>“開門好嗎？…求求你…就算你不原諒我…也讓我…見見你…”男孩的聲音越來越沮喪。</p><p>他不能開門，不能心軟。因爲他知道只要他開門，他就會立刻、馬上、毫不猶豫地原諒他。聽著門外苦苦哀求的哭聲，他睜著雙眼，兩腳死死釘在原地，思緒異常冷靜。</p><p>直到外面許久沒有聲響，他偷偷摸摸地將門開啟一條小縫。當他確定外面除了地上一束男孩帶來道歉的鮮花和他家的備份鑰匙之外空無一人時，感到鬆口氣的同時孤獨感也侵蝕著他。他的男孩從來不會輕言放棄，如今他離開，就表示他已經做出決定。</p><p>他拾起地上的花束，紅豔豔的玫瑰花。真把他當他的模特女友一樣嗎？真是俗氣啊⋯⋯。ㄧ邊抱怨一邊仔細挑了個純白色的窄口花瓶，把花插了放在客廳的白色茶几上。他一直知道自己肯定有某種程度的完美主義或強迫症，因為他家連地毯都是白色的。</p><p>往後幾天，他沈溺在鑽研如何讓花束在瓶子裡開的更美、活的更久。在他細心的呵護下，玫瑰花張牙舞爪地盛開，那種豔麗奔放的自由姿態，像極了愛情迷人的模樣。</p><p>有一天，ㄧ片鮮紅的花瓣落在潔白的桌子上。明明花還開的這麼好這麼美，看不到一點荼蘼跡象，怎麼花瓣就掉了呢？他上網翻遍所有花藝相關的資訊，用盡一切辦法只求能延長花期。他直勾勾地盯著桌上依然鮮豔的美麗花朵，不安地啃著指甲。</p><p>車隊的定期測試讓他不得不離開幾天，出門前他給花換水，仔細地剪去枯葉或可能造成養分浪費的部份。但回來時，花還是枯萎了，徹徹底底死掉了。看著一桌子的衰敗，他和男孩的過往突然歷歷在目，全是美好的回憶。那些男孩的體貼溫柔、俏皮使壞，那些他們共享過的榮耀和獎台，他甚至都想不起男孩有什麼缺點或不好。碰的一聲他攤坐在沙發上，雙手摀著臉嚎啕大哭起來。哭的涕淚縱橫、撕心裂肺，哭的比他12年錯失世界冠軍時還要淒慘。</p><p>直到他覺得自己哭夠了，毅然決然地用袖子抹掉臉上的髒污。他收拾桌面的殘局，把那些衰敗的殘枝連同花瓶一起丟進垃圾桶裡。</p><p>——————</p><p>將近一年後，他在Gala的頒獎晚會上遇到男孩的弟弟。他明年要升組了，和他的哥哥（他曾經的男孩）組成GP史上第一支兄弟隊伍。</p><p>擁有一雙棕色鹿眼的高大男孩有禮貌地向他點頭，並朝他走來。他總覺得從各方面看來，Alex都比他的哥哥更像個哥哥。</p><p>“Hola，Dani，好久不見。”鹿眼男孩親切地擁抱他。</p><p>“Hola，Alex，最近好嗎？”他輕輕回抱他，重複公式化的禮貌問候。</p><p>他們的對話慢慢熱絡起來，漸漸找回以往的熟悉感。</p><p>“聽到你退役生活這麼充實愉快，搞得我都想退役了。” </p><p>“傻小子，你的戰場才正要開始，好好享受吧。”他語重心長的說。</p><p>那雙鹿眼不安地左右閃爍了下。“嗯….呃…我哥他…”</p><p>“他的肩膀還好嗎？” 他晃了晃手上裝著香檳的高腳杯，假裝不太在意的樣子。</p><p>“雖然恢復不如預期順利，不過應該能趕上卡達站。你也知道我哥的性子，他不會允許自己缺賽的。”</p><p>“嗯…。”他默默點頭，覺得這個話題實在尷尬。</p><p>“呃…，我哥想讓我告訴你…。”</p><p>“我有新對象了。”他衝著Alex露出燦爛的微笑，直接了當地打斷他的話。他不想知道他想告訴他什麼，他不想讓他們之間有任何藕斷絲連的機會。</p><p>Alex愣了一下。“喔！天！！！”棕色的鹿眼瞬間睜得老大。 “那真是…太好了！我是說…難怪你看起來不太一樣了。”</p><p>“是啊…。”他有點害臊地扯扯脖子上的紫色圍巾，那人堅持給他搭的，說好看，但這真不是他平常的風格。</p><p>“也是…車圈的？”鹿眼男孩小心翼翼地問。他不是故意要八卦，但他總覺得該幫哥哥打聽點什麼。</p><p>“不，不是。”他搖搖頭。“你也知道我一直就想過點沒有媒體、沒有記者的小日子，圈外人比較適合我。”</p><p>“希望你幸福。”Alex攔過他的肩膀，用力地擁抱並祝福他。</p><p>“謝謝。也幫我告訴你哥，謝謝他給我一段美好的回憶，那段時間，我很開心。希望他也能幸福。”</p><p>Alex沒有說話，只是紅著眼眶將他抱得更緊。</p><p>——————-</p><p>Marc在家裡一遍又一遍的看Dani今天放上即時動態的照片。照片裡的人看起來氣色很好，臉頰也圓潤不少。還是跟以前一樣笑的溫柔，有點可愛又有點帥。但就是哪怪怪的，是那條紫色圍巾吧，他不以為然的撇撇嘴。是挺時尚的啦，但不是他所熟悉的Dani會有的打扮。</p><p>他看看手錶，Alex快回來了，他的心情有點焦慮。</p><p>Alex一踏進家門就被Marc攔住。“你見著他了嗎？他好嗎？”</p><p>“嗯，我們聊了很多。Dani很好，退休生活輕鬆愜意，聽的我都羨慕。”他輕輕推開哥哥往客廳走去。</p><p>“你都跟他聊了什麼？”Marc連忙追上弟弟質問。</p><p>Alex用疲倦的鹿眼看著哥哥。“我今天回答好多記者有關你肩膀復健的問題，好累啊，你先讓我休息一下吧。”</p><p>“你跟他說了嗎？你告訴他我和Lucia分手了嗎？”Marc抓著弟弟的肩膀焦急地問。</p><p>Alex無奈地搖搖頭。</p><p>“為什麼不說？我不是交代你要告訴他嗎？”Marc猛地搖晃弟弟的肩膀，激動的眼眶泛紅。</p><p>“Dani有對象了！”Alex提高音量。 “他要我跟你說，謝謝你給他一段美好的回憶，那段時間他很開心，他希望你也幸福…。”Alex推開哥哥的手。 </p><p>“是車圈的人嗎？”Marc固執地問。</p><p>“不是，是可以陪Dani過他想要的平靜小日子的人。”</p><p>Marc皺著眉頭，一臉「你在說什麼屁話」的表情瞪著弟弟。</p><p>“唉…。” Alex重重嘆了口氣。“我覺得Dani比以前快樂很多，他的新對象顯然把他照顧的很好。他已經讓這段感情過去，你也該讓這段感情過去。”說完便逕自走回房間。</p><p>Marc感到沮喪，又懊惱不已。他離開Dani家門後就想跟Lucia分手，想把事情處理好再回來請求原諒。但她們已經成為公開情侶，Emilio告訴他為了彼此的形象問題，他得把先把這場戲演好演滿。於是一步錯步步錯，就這樣拖拉了快一年。</p><p>他一直都不是不會犯錯的類型，他總是在犯愚蠢至極的錯誤。但他的補錯能力很強，就像他總能把快失控的車完美救回。他傲慢的認為沒什麼天大的錯誤是他無法修復的，自大的以為Dani一定會等他。</p><p>Marc回到房間，躺在床上，用手臂遮住酸澀的雙眼。</p><p>現在他知道了，他永遠無法彌補這個錯誤。而這個錯誤，讓他失去了一個他最愛也曾經最愛他的人。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dani參加Gala的照片<br/>http://chucky666.lofter.com/post/1d85312e_1c85e1123</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>